Harry Potter & the DAC: Reunited
by Visions of Paradise
Summary: After escaping Voldemort's clutches in the first one, again they are transported back to help unravel the Chamber of Secrets. Things are getting flipped, Tom Riddle's diary is gone and the Chamber is opened.
1. Reunited

_**Harry Potter and the DAC 2: ..Reunited..**_

Blam! A streak of blue just above a crowded alley and Megan, Shavai, Darcie, Whitney, Katie and I found ourselves in yet another tight fix. We looked arond holding our aching necks and backs to find out where the hell we were now.

"What the hell?" I asked aloud to no one in particular. I got a few grumbles and groans back. "Well, never get tired of those landings." I stared at the surroundings. We were in a dark, dingy shop. That much I knew as I roamed around in the dark seeing shelf upon shelf of skulls and bones and black candles. The scene looked familiar eerily familiar. Something popped in my mind.

"Uh guys," Darcie said standing up. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

To get readers up to speed, we're the Dumbass Crew (D.A.C. for censorship). The DAC is our version for females of the popular MTV show, _Jackass_. It's made up of me and my two best friends, Megan and Shavai. And then there's Darcie (my little sister) and her two friends Whitney and Katie. We do everything together, from playing pranks, dropping objects from high altitude parking garages onto passing cars, to jumping into pools with benches (and everything inbetween). Point is, we've been through everything. Well, almost. But that almost was erased when I hosted a slumber party for my 15th birthday party. We watched Titanic and when everyone else was sleeping, I made a wish that we could go back to Titanic and change the ending. That wish ended up being one of the worst mistakes I'd ever made and we've been paying for it eversince going from movie to movie, changing some things around. So far, we've been to Titanic, Labyrinth and just got transferred from the first Harry Potter movie, where once again, we almost got killed.

So basically it all comes down to this: in a nutshell, we've been going from movie to movie and actually have been changing things. Sometimes they work out for the best and sometimes we really screw up and end up dying. Our first movie we screwed up was a perfect case of that. But here we were now... where ever here was.

"I'm getting a creepy vibe from this place." Megan said as she examined a human hand sticking out of a hunk of wood.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. And the even weirder thing is, I think I've seen that hand before." Shavai said motioning to the alien-looking hand. Whitney, Katie and Darcie gathered themselves around a big stand of shelves by the window. Darcie found a shrunken head with it's eyeballs sewn shut and was making it speak.

"Hello. My name is Chumba Wumba." She said motioning it's mouth with her fingers. The skin felt like leather to her, almost unreal feeling. Whitney and Katie cracked up.

"Hey!" I whispered harshly. "Put that down!"

"Fine. How selfish of me." Darcie said putting it to the side. "Lets do everything _you_ wanna do." Whitney nudged her companion.

"Hey, don't lose your _head_." She said, making Darcie crack a grin.

"Maybe you should listen to Delaney. She does have a _head_ for these things." Katie shot back.

"One more head-joke and someone's losing theirs." Megan whispered. Darcie, Whitney and Katie looked at each other.

"Yeah guys, lets stop before we're in over our-" Before Darcie could finish her sentence, I narrowed my eyes at her and she finished, "Toes."

I looked around some more and noticed a large fireplace. But this was weird. What was a fireplace doing in a store, that had nothing inside but stuff for dark magic. I looked around inside when suddenly I realized something.

"Hey guys, you're not gonna believe this but we're in," I was cut off by some bright neon-green flames. When the flames cleared I had a boy ontop of me that appeared out of nowhere and as soon as I got over the shock, I spoke again.

"Harry Potter."

As soon as I mentioned the name, Megan's eyes lit up and Darcie began hitting her head against the door. Harry simply realized he was ontop of me, but didn't seem to be moving anytime soon.

"Harry. You can get up now." I suggested. He mumbled an incoherent apology and got himself up to come face to face with Megan. Me and Shavai looked at each other with a worried look, remembering at the end of our first adventure at Hogwarts, we had Harry forget her by tricking her to place a spell on him.

"Hello." He said looking into her eyes through the round glasses hanging off his face. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Before Megan could answer, I interuppted looking at the creepy lighting and noticing we weren't in the friendliest of places. We all agreed it was time to leave, so we all filed out of the store and into the streets, one by one. Harry was the last to leave and was pulled back by an old woman's gnarled hand on his sleeve.

"Not lost are you my dear?" She half-way screeched into his ear.

"How can he be lost?" Megan answered coming up from behind him, "We're pretty much following the leader."

"Well, come on, dearies." She said in a hissing voice. "We'll help you find your way back."

"I doubt you could." I answered thinking we were from the real world and this was nothing more than a movie set, she was a barely paid actress, and the boy known as Harry was plain old Daniel Radcliffe. I looked around at all the mean, stingy looking faces that seemed to have us surrounded in the darkness. I had hoped these people were like cockroaches and fled at the sign of light like vampires. But they didn't dissappear when I blinked them away, they seemed to stay as permanent as shadows, like demons from hell encircling us - about to do God knows what.

"Harry? Girls?" A familiar voice called above the crowd. We looked in the direction and saw a large shadow. We knew instantly who it was and we sighed in relief.

"Hagrid!" Darcie announced. We all rushed ourselves over to him.

"Oh my god." Whitney said. "Never in my life have I been so happy to see a half-man, half-giant in all my life."

We walked away from the darkness known as Nocturn Alley and walked into the normal sections of Diagon Alley. Back to light, and Autumn festive colors where the weirdest thing to be seen was simply us because of the 'outrageous' clothes we were wearing. Everyone was simply wearing band shirts and jeans, except for Katie who wore a pink-prep skirt from Hollister.

"You kids should stay away from that area. People might think you're up to no good." Hagrid spoke to us and chided us for being there (as if we had any control).

"Wait a minute. Us up to no good. What were you doing down there?" Shavai asked.

"Oh, me? I was looking for flesh-eating slug repellent. They're ruining all the school cabbages." He answered in what sounded like a definite lie. but at this point in time, it didn't matter. We all knew the story line and the unfolding of the future events, and nothing ever happened to Hogwarts that involved a flesh-eating slug repellent scandal. Unless somehow Hagrid got to all the victims and persuaded them that to be cool, they'd need to huff the repellent and they were all dumb enough to.

By the time we took notice of where we were, we arrived at the book shop in time to see Hermione come out to greet us all. Unfortuneatley, she recalled us. Harry acted oblivious to the fact she knew Megan, while he did not. As soon as we walked in, we met up with Ron's mother and father and the rest of the family. I spotted Ron's little sister Ginny Weasley.

"Doesn't Ginny have a crush on Harry?" I asked Shavai leaning over so she'd hear me, but hardly anyone else could.

"Uh, yeah I think she does." She replied, making an equal attempt to keep it on the secret side. Just before I could mention something else, a library official announced

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Gilderoy Lockheart." With that there was a minimal applause. He smiled and posed for the cameras as a man from the Daily Prophet pushed himself through the crowd. Amongst the pandemonium, I thought something to myself that was very serious.

"Hey, who the hell names a boy "Gilderoy?' " I asked aloud to no one in particular. Pretty much everyone shrugged. A few swooning fangirls decided to sit there and look disgusted cause I said what was probably the first question they asked themselves before they were brainwashed by his fake facade. "Seriously. It's like the whole Uma Thurman thing." I then thought about her name. "God, I feel sorry for her." Darcie looked back at me raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you feel sorry for Uma Thurman?" She asked. I merely grinned.

"Because her name is 'Uma'."

Just at that moment, Gilderoy's overly-gay smile looked in Harry's direction, taking immediate notice of the scar.

"It can't be - Harry Potter?" He muttered. People surrounding us all looked in his direction and mummbled among themselves in hushed whispers.The man from the Daily Prophet held his camera tightly in one hand while he grabbed Harry's sleeve and practically threw him to Gilderoy's side like a rag-doll.

"It's for the Daily Prophet." He reminded Harry, as though that reason alone was enough not to hit him. I looked at Darcie's face and she was staring off into space pretty much - probably planning something really evil to do to Gilderoy.

"Nice to meet you, I suspect you and I shall make the front page." We heard Gilderoy mention to Harry before the camera flashed in their faces and all but blinded poor Harry. Gilderoy then thought of the cheesiest thing he could do now that Harry had the spotlight on himself for a moment.

"Ladies and gentlemen," He began to announce. "When young Harry Potter stepped into this shop today to purchase my new auto-biography "Magical Me", little did he know he would be taking home my entire collected works," He motioned to another guy and pretty muched slammed books into Harry's arms as he added "Free of charge."

Amazingly, that was enough to get a small applause as well.

"I feel bad for Harry." Megan said off-handed to Ron. Ron had a confused look cross his freckled face as he asked her why.

"Because he already has to find a big enough trash can for that, and now he's getting free bullshit." She mentioned. Her and Ron both busted out in giggles.

They treated Gilderoy like some actual celebrity, or as I would correct myself, they treated him like someone with an actual talent. It made me a little upset that later we had to expose him to the people to show him off for what he was, but when I saw him making goo-goo eyes at Katie, and Katie flipping him off, made me lose all insignificant amounts of sympathy I had for him. He now had it coming. Harry walked back over by Ron's mother and she primped herself trying to look her best and took the books and mentioned she'd have them signed for him.

We all stood together: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Katie, Darcie, Whitney, Shavai, Megan and myself and we prepared ourselves to go school shopping once again. Suddenly as we're walking out, I remember who we were supposed to run into in a few moments, so in a last-ditch effort, I grabbed a copy of Lockheart's 'Magical Me' and shoved my face behind its numerous pages filled with lies. Darcie looked confused at me.

"Why're you hiding?" She asked as she ripped the book from my grip, took one look at its cover and threw it behind us right into Gilderoy. Suddenly from the staircase we passed, I was suddenly blinded by some other-worldly blonde, gelled-down locks. "That's why." I mentioned as I covered my eyes as he started in on Harry.

"Bet you liked that, didn't you Potter?" He snarled. Harry looked confused. "Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go into a book shop without having his picture taken."

"Look Rocky Horror," Darcie said stepping out from behind us. "You need to back down before you get smacked down." Draco flinched at the memory of smacking coming back to his mind from the last time he had encountered Darcie.

"Smacked down? You won't hit me, girly." He challenged Darcie. Darcie's eyes lit up with a type of fire that almost made it look like hell was burning in her eyes.

"Say that again?" She asked, we could see by her hip she was beginning to clench her fist. He started in again.

"I said-" But before he could finish his sentence, he was interupted by a cane handle gently falling onto his shoulder telling him to stop. Our eyes followed up to the arm of Lucious Malfoy - Draco's father. And if I wasn't gonna get it from Draco, I knew he'd had something to say about it.


	2. Way to Go, Idaho

_**Harry Potter and the DAC chapter 2: ..And It Feels So Good..**_

"Now, now, Draco. Play nicely." I looked up past the blonde gel-cap of his son to see someone I hoped I would never have to see again. I looked as his eyes seemed to smirk and glare at the same time, his eyes were other-worldly. Cold and distant, unable to be touched or gotten too close to without it ruining the mystique of its strangness. They were like ice. He looked over each of us and then his eyes fell onto Harry.

"Mr. Potter." He addressed him properly enough and extended his hand. "Lucious Malfoy. We meet at last." He stood for another second before grabbing hold of Harry and pulling him towards himself muttering a 'Forgive me' as he turned his head up and used the handle of his cane to move Harry's hair away from his forehead, revealing his lightning bolt shaped scar. Lucious stared in awe.

"You scar is legend." He remarked, looking at it with great admiration. A wide smirk came across his face. "As of course is the wizard who gave it to you." He remarked. Harry jerked away like he had been shocked.

"Voldemort killed my parents." It must've hurt him so much to hear anyone speak of Voldemort as though he was a hero of some kind. "He was nothing more than a murderer." Suprisingly, Lucious listened.

"You must be very brave to mention his name, or very foolish." He replied. Hermione gave a glare at him, all her own.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." She said matter-of-factly. Lucious turned his attention away from Harry and locked eyes with Hermione. He had no smirk, and stared as though he was plotting some ill-twisted fate in his own demented mind for her.

"And you must be," I noticed his eyes turn to Draco as though they once again were reading each other's minds. "Miss Granger." Draco's head bobbed up and down in agreement. "Yes, Draco's told me all about you." His charactoristic smirk came across his face again as he added "And your parents."

Hermione's eyes searched and reached a spot across the room to where her parents stood chatting with Ron's father, probably about everyday Muggle uses and routines for his knowledge.

"Muggles, aren't they?" He continued. Hermione looked as though she'd been slapped across the face. She was very cross and very serious. Lucious looked over to Ron.

"Let's see: Red hair, vacant expression," He looked over to Ginny and noticed her cauldron and grabbed something red and leather out and examined it thoroughly. "Tattered, second-hand book." He looked like a psychotic scientist, making deductions all by himself, his eyes flailing about and darting at everybody. "You must be, the Weasley's."

Just then like an answered prayer, Ron's father came up from behind us.

"Children," He addressed us but I had no idea who the children were. "It's mad in here, lets go outside." All of us agreed, eager to get away from the man who seemed to shame everyone who's name he spoke. Lucious looked him over.

"Well, well, well. Weasley Senior." He said glaring at Ron's father. His father wasn't too happy to be included or engaged in a conversation with him, but courtesy was his downfall.

"Lucious." He said, hoping the conversation would consist of nothing more. But for his torment, and our amusement, it didn't end there. Lucious continued speaking some more.

"Isn't it tiring at the ministry? All those extra raids? I do hope they're paying you overtime." He remarked, then he turned his attentions back to Ginny's book and flipped it over back and forth as proof in his hand. "But judging by the state of this," He said. " I think not." As soon as he finished his sentence, he glared harder and hissed like a snake. "What's the use in being a disgrace to the name 'wizard' if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." He countered, taking the higher road.

"Clearly." He stated, happy to finally agree with him on something. He had the warmth and charm of a milipede. He looked over at everybody as he put Ginny's book back, with a certain other black book we all recognized.

"Associating with muggles." He whispered. "And I thought your family could sink no lower." He looked directly at Darcie when he said that and Darcie glared back with a snarling upper lip that would put Elvis to shame. I'll admit, silently I was rooting for Ron's dad, but Ron's dad suddenly turned into one of the biggest snivveling wimps I'd seen. Lucious turned to leave.

"I'll see you at work." He said and walked away, his hair billowing like a Pantene Pro-V commmercial on legs as his son, Draco, followed him out glaring and flashing his smile to Harry and Ron.

"See you at school." All of us stared unbelievingly at the group we were with. They were just going to sit there and take that? Hell no. We quickly excused ourselves and mentioned we'd catch up with them later. Then just as we were walking out, Megan looked into Ginny's cauldron and noticed the book was still there.

"Um, Ginny?" Megan asked her, meekly.

"Yes?" She inquired back. Megan reached into the cauldron and retrieved it.

"What's this for?" Megan asked as she showed her the simple diary.

"I have no idea." She answered and started looking at the book questioningly. "I don't know where it came from."

"Well, I'll drop it off for you. No point in getting accused of taking anything from a book shop is there?" Ginny quickly agreed, pretty much afraid to get caught stealing anything.

Megan caught up with us as we followed Draco and Lucious out of the book store and told us if we were in charge of the book and we knew all who had access, there would be no opening of the chamber and nobody could possibly be killed. Suddenly, Lucious and Draco walked down an almost completely deserted area of Diagon alley, somewhere near Nocturn.

"Hey, Twinkle-toes!" Darcie shouted to get their attention. They both turned on their heels.

"Holy shit, they answered." Darcie remarked, unsure of what else to say. Well if we were going to die, we might as well do it with a bang.


	3. Race to The Train

_**Harry Potter and the DAC chapter 3: ..Rase to the train**_

**"Did you say something to me, big-mouth?" Draco replied as he came strolling idley back to us like some drug-induced hooker on a streetcorner. His father walked close behind him like a pimp with a leash.**

**"Yeah I did, sun-reflector." Darcie countered. **

**"Care to repeat it?" He said putting his wand in Darcie's face. She stuck her hand up and pushed the wand away from her face as she inhaled deeply.**

**"I said-"**

**The next thing I knew we were running down the allies trying to stay out of reach of the blasts that were surrounding us and destroying whatever they touched. People were literally diving out of the way as we continued running.**

**"Darcie what the hell did you do!" I yelled ahead of me to her. She gasped for breath as she replied**

**"Honestly! I didn't think it'd upset him that much!"**

**Suddenly I found a small ray of hope in a shop window. I grabbed Megan's hand, who in turn grabbed Shavai's, who made it into a chain-reaction to grab whoever was running with us. We all ducked inside and watched as Draco and his clueless father ran and stopped in their tracks infront of the store. **

**"Where'd they go, father?" Draco asked. His dad exhaled loudly and his cape swished as he checked his left anf right for our whereabouts. We looked over inbetween a shelf and spied on them both. **

**"It doesn't matter, Draco. We'll find them soon enough and their pay-back is indeed at hand." He looked around once more. "Come, Draco." With those words, he made his exit. We all ducked back down as we saw Draco look into the window. "Come!"**

**We heard his father call for him again and this time, knew it was safe to come back up. **

**"Phew. It's safe." I proclaimed looking around. Megan nudged Shavai,**

**"It's safe." She whispered. Shavai nudged Katie, Katie nudged Darcie and Darcie nudged Whitney. Whitney nudged a random woman who was breathing with quite some difficulty. **

**"It's safe." She whispered to her. Whitney took a deep breath and leaned over to the woman and whispered again,**

**"You don't belong here, do you?" The woman shook her head no. Whitney unlinked her hand from hers and she got up and left. We stared for a moment before we remembered, this was typical Whitney behavior.**

**We got up and looked around at our new scenery. We were back in Olivander's. Before he came out, I thought it'd be good if we just left. So, out we headed into the streets. Suddenly, down flew an owl with some envelopes that it dropped at our feet and flew back out of sight just as quickly as it had come. We each picked up our envelopes with our names on them and read what they said and decided it'd be best to find some place to stay tonight. **

**The plan that we started with was that we remembered that Harry and Ron both got stuck outside by Dobby, so our plan was to get there before them and get on the train before Dobby sealed the wall. We stayed in an isolated alley for the night, and woke with the morning's rays; as soon as they hit us, we were on our feet - determined not to miss the train. We got all of our supplies last minute, but we got them nonetheless and made our way to platform 9 3/4.**

**Then we noticed something ahead of us. Harry and Ron hit the wall and were on the ground explaining to one of the train-station workers what had happened. **

**"Damnit! We missed the train!" We all cursed under our breaths trying to find a logical reason, some scapegoat so we could say it wasn't our fault, but it was. It was totally, utterly, completely, in it's entirety: OUR FAULT.**

**But at least we tried. We approached Harry and Ron.**

**"Hey, guys, what's going on?" We acted as though we had no earthly idea. **

**"The gate's sealed!" Harry exclaimed as he ran over and began padding the wall down- hoping there was some hole or portal to the platform that was still open. He found nothing. He looked at the clock and back at us dissappointed and hopeless.**

**"It's 11:30! We've missed it!" He exclaimed. I tried different ways to phrase the idea to use his dad's car.**

**"Yes, we've missed it. But not by much. We can still reach it." Megan suggested. Harry and Ron took hold of their trollies, listening intently to every word.**

**"Your father's car's outfront, yes?" Megan said, looking to Ron. Who shrugged then shook his head in a decisive 'yes'.**

**"If I were you, I'd take your dad's car and get there before anybody asks any questions." Ron looked at us, catching on to what we were saying finally and he motioned to Harry to follow him, before he came rushing back to us.**

**"How are you going to get there?" He asked, knowing not all of us would fit in 1 car.**

**"Harry, Whitney and Darcie will go with you. Katie, Megan and Shavai will come with me. And whoever gets there first will get 20 chocolate frogs. Deal?" I offered out my hand. Ron hesitantly shook it, and they all took off with their trollies. Shavai, Megan and Katie looked at each other, bewildered.**

**"Have you lost it?" Katie asked.**

**"Nope, I know what I'm doing." I replied as I got my trolly and calmly walked toward the exit.**

**"We don't have a car." Shavai said as she ran and slowed her pace, beside me.**

**"Is that so?" I asked arching an eyebrow but not making eye-contact with her. It took a whole minute to register in their minds before they understood what I was hinting at. **

**"Oh, goody. I love a little grand theft auto before breakfest." Megan said as she trudged along with her heavy load.**

**"Yeah, if we hurry, we'll only be a few hours late for breakfest in jail."**


	4. The Longest Road to Hogwarts

_**Harry Potter and the DAC chapter 4: ..The Longest Mile**_

**We walked with our belongings trudging along the (luckily) almost vacant lot, looking into cars for the indicating button to turn them invisible. By the time we found one, we looked around and I pulled out my wand. **

**"Aloha mora." I said, and magically, it worked. I popped the trunk and had everyone put the bare-neccessities in there only. Megan sat in the passenger seat and Shavai and Katie sat in the back. **

**"Great, now that we're inside how are we supposed to start it?" Katie asked me. I was a little frustrated as I looked down below the dashboard and tore open the base and released all the wires. I hoped to God I knew which ones to connect. Suddenly Shavai pushed over the seat.**

**"Wait a minute." She announced and pulled down the visor, letting the spare car keys fall onto me. "Haven't you ever seen the Terminator?" She asked.**

**I put the keys in the ignition and turned it till it started up. I turned off the radio immediately. **

**"So, Delaney. You do know how to drive this right?" Megan asked as she stared at me. I didn't answer her. "Right?" She repeated louder than before.**

**"Look, just buckle your seatbelts, hold on and make sure your doors are locked." **

**"How much do you know about the driving over here?" **

**"Enough to know you drive on the left side of the road." I answered and drove out of the parking lot, and when we were positive that no one was looking, we launched the car into the air and pushed the invisibility button. Once we were up, we began looking over everything. We honestly didn't know what part of the UK we were in, but it was amazing to see in the morning from above. Maybe it was true that the sun never setted on the English empire, or maybe whoever made up that legendary statement just happened to be staring down at London from the foggy window of a beatdown gillopy, as it sailed through the sky like we were now.**

**You never knew.**

**It took a while to find the train, but once we did, we simply followed behind it, hoping to once again that this car had enough gas in the tank to make the long, long journey. By the time we saw that the castle was insight, it was nightfall. It was also too late by the time we noticed it. The car went descending through the air getting lower and lower by the second. I tried pressing the brake with my foot, but it seemed the more I pressed it, them ore it seemed nothing was happening. Quickly, I said the only phrase that summed up the situation and let everyone else know what was going on around us at the same time. **

**"Oh shit!" I screamed as I crossed my arms infront of my face, wondering if there were airbags in this thing. Megan, Shavai and Katie had nothing else they could do, but scream. **

**Then I heard the sounds of crunching, twisting metal and fiberglass; something breaking the windsheild, and the screaming abruptly stopping. I heard some breathing, but not much else. Then slowly groans of pain, moans of discomfort and the first words came out of my mouth.**

**"Is everyone alright?"**

**I looked ahead of us to see what we had crashed into. One corner of the Hogwarts Castle.**

**I unlocked the door and threw myself out. Everyone else followed my lead. Megan and Katie stumbled their way around the car over to me and Shavai. I held my hands to my face and wiped my nose. It felt wet. I looked to see what I had wiped off: blood. Figures I had borken my nose or something. I was sure I had smashed my hand, but it felt like I had glass embedded all over them. Megan helped me up.**

**"Are you okay?" She asked. I panted out yes, she replied with a quiet 'good' then punched me dead in the face. Sending me back onto the ground.**

**"Shit!" I held onto my nose and my eyes welled up. "Alright, fine. I deserved that." I thought for a moment on what should be said or needed to be said. "Lets get our stuff before shit gets worse." Once we got our stuff, we slammed the trunk shut and began walking into the castle, looking back at the car. It was totalled, wrapped around the brick edge.**

**"Ain't this a bitch." I said looking at it. Megan stopped limping for a moment to look back. "That car is totalled, but the fucking wall is fine!" I announced. I also noticed something else. Whoever said it was impossible to park in two places at once had never obviously almost split a car in two by a building's corner. Shavai stood and asked "Hey, where's Harry and Ron and everyone else?"**

**I pointed to the hill at the castle's edge without looking at it. Harry and Ron met ends with the Womping Willow. After a while, they all met up with us once they had found their things. Whitney and Darcie questioned if they could do that again. **

**"Hey, Ron." I managed to call out. "We won." Ron looked at me like he was going to kill me if the car hadn't got to me before him. We continued making our way to the staircase. Then I found myself calling again. "Hey, Ron. What looks like an ass and flies?" He looked back at me perplexed by this sudden riddle.**

**"You."**

**We made our way up the second flight of stairs, knowing we missed orientation, _hoping_ we'd miss Mr. Filch. But no. Once we got up there, he announced holding Mrs. Norris,**

**"Take a good look around - this might be the last night you spend in this castle." Then he looked at the disbelief and utter hatred we had on our faces for him. "Oh dear- we are in trouble." **

**I could've smacked the smart-alick tone in his voice and his nasty, disgusting teeth out of his mouth if I hadn't found it so difficult to move. Darcie snickered behind me.**

**"Oh my, aren't we ugly?" She whispered to Whitney. Whitney laughed out of her nostrils. Mr. Filch was silent about the remark knowing the worst was about to happen to us.**


	5. Celibacy and Stealing

_**Harry Potter and the DAC chapter 5: ..Celibacy and Stealing**_

Mr. Filch escorted us into Professor Snape's office.

"Told you we should've came through the window." Darcie said as we all headed one by one into the office. I thought one of the first things that should've changed was Professor Snape's attitude toward us, considering we were injured. Once again, no. He came full-fledged in our faces holding a Daily Prophet up as evidence that Harry and Ron and the rest of the girls were seen by 7 people of non-magic background.

"And you!" He said looking directly at me as I waged war into wiping the blood off of my face with my sleeve. "You have done damage to the school that Hogwart's must now reconstruct!" He had no care for our well-being at all.

"Damage to the school? Did you see the car! Have you looked at my face? Megan's leg? Katie's neck or Shavai's hands!" I stood up almost leaning over the desk to get in his face. "We didn't do bullocks to your precious wall! So don't tell me what's damaged." I said my piece and sat back down continuing what I was doing.

"Let me assure you," Proffesor Snape continued his tirade of abused authority. "That if your fate rested with me, you'd all be on the train home. Tonight."

"This is great. We crash into indestructable bricks and get whiplash and we're getting in trouble for it." Megan muttered. Shavai shook her head and crossed her arms. Before he could continue, Darcie cut him off.

"Do you people not get laid? Like, do you all take a vow of celibacy for a stick up your ass?" Darcie asked as she put her hand on her hip and shifted one foot forward.

"It just doesn't suit my pallete and it's not of your business!" He began getting defensive.

"I'll get you into it." I said with a wink. Just then as he was about to retort, Professor McGonagall and Dumbeldore stepped into the room.

"Please don't send us home!" Shavai pleaded to Professor McGonagall.

"I'm not going to send you home. But there will be some punishment to retribute for the damage once you're better." We lowered our heads in unison.

"We understand." We all said as we gathered our things and began to head out. Darcie, Katie and Whitney squealed with delight and hugged each other.

"I'd hate to break this up." I mentioned and cut between them. "But what're you so happy about?"

"Are you deaf?" Whitney asked.

"Yeah. She said we could stay!" Darcie exclaimed.

"Yeah. She said WE could stay. You guys are in Slytherin." Their jaws dropped and I gave one last look before leaving my own little sister and her friends to the fate of the hooked-nose, grinning man in black sitting smugly behind the desk.

Before I made one step out into the doorway, all three of them ganged up on me and gave me a hug, begging and pleading with me not to leave them alone with him.

But I had no choice.

Later that night after Harry and Ron went to sleep. We all met in the Common Room, as was done so many times before. This time, like before, many things were on my mind.

"If we confiscated the diary of Tom Riddle, why are we still here?" I asked aloud to Megan and Shavai.

"I don't know. Maybe we have to wait till the movie is over to see."

"Maybe something else will happen." Megan said. We cocked our heads to the side looking at her.

"You know, like, what if they come up with other stuff to happen instead of what's supposed to happen?" She looked at us. We understood her then. That was a frightening thought. What if she was onto something? What if the difficulty level of this movie just moved up a notch because we already prevented something from taking place?

Meanwhile-

In Slytherin's common room, Darcie stayed up that night next to the fire with a pen writing in a leather-bound, tattered book.

"A/S/L?" She wrote into it and watched the letters and slashes dissappear, being absorbed slowly into the pages. Whitney entered the room with a stretch and a yawn. She looked down at Darcie.

"I know you aren't writing." She said. The only time in Darcie's life she dared to pick up a pen was for school work and notes during school. Then she snatched the book and took a look at the cover. "Tom Riddle. When did you steal this?" Whitney asked examining it. Darcie stood up and took it back.

"When we hugged Delaney."


	6. Annoyances In the Greenhouse

_**Harry Potter and the DAC chapter 6: ..**_

The following morning, we arose early, took in some breakfest then found ourselves in Greenhouse 3. The teacher hadn't arrived yet and I, quite frankly, was in no mood to be awake this early. I looked around Whitney, Katie, and Darcie were speaking to each other out of ear reach and they both looked excited as I saw Darcie place something in her pocket. I had to remind myself to ask her about it later. They were at the far end of the table. Whitney was unlucky enough to have Draco standing right beside her.

"So, uh, how do you like your eggs in the morning?" Draco asked Whitney. Whitney's eyes widened in anger. He tried again.

"You must be one hell of a thief, because you stole my heart across the room." We all snickered.

Professor Sprout made her entrance and explained about what we were going to do today.

"Does anyone know what a Mandrake is?" She asked the whole class. Hermione raised her hand.

"The mandrake, or mantigora, is a plant that can cure those who've been petrified." I was amazed that she had so much time in her days to study this. "Also, the mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it." She concluded. Professor Sprout looked simply stunned at her knowledge.

"Well, fortunately for us these are not full-grown mandrakes, so their cry won't kill you yet. It will however knock you out for several hours. Alright. Earmuffs down!" She announced. She picked up the mandrakes by the root and replanted it, demonstrating how to replant a mandrake. Suddenly, Nevilles fainted.

"Oh dear. Mr. Longbottom has been neglecting his earmuffs." Sprout concluded. One of the students close to him spoke up.

"No, mame. He's just fainted."

"Yes, well, just leave him there."

I pulled my mandrake out and carelessly dropped it in the other pot. I had an overwhelming want to slap the thing, but I tried my best to suppress it. I looked at Whitney and saw her as she over-exaggerated the movements to replant the mandrake and elbowed Malfoy straight in the face for his remarks earlier. Everyone who saw it laughed as Whitney looked up innocently as Professor Sprout and announced,

"Oh no! Draco's fainted!"

Beside Whitney, Darcie and Katie took a liking to their mandrake and took to rocking and singing them to sleep. I looked by me and saw Megan and Shavai begging theirs to be quiet and bribing them with cookies to submit to their will. My head hurt as I held my chin in my hands, balancing on the table. The headache just got worse as I seemed to focus on every new mandrake that was removed from the soil and made louder cries adding onto the noise and chaos. I couldn't take it anymore. I focussed in on Ginny pulling one up and the loud cry it made, and that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Suddenly all was quiet and I exited the greenhouse.


	7. The Man Who Knew 2 Little

_**Harry Potter and the DAC chapter 7: .. **_

A few hours later, we all found ourselves at lunch just as before. Ron looked pathetic as he held his wandin one hand, and taped it up with the other.

"Go ahead and say it." He said blindly to no one.

"Say what?" Harry asked.

"I'm doomed." Ron said looking at his wand once more, sitting the look of absolute dread in his eyes as he probably pondered the punishment by his mother. Whom I sometimes feared myself. Harry took a deep breath and took a glance at the wand for himself.

"You're doomed." He sighed. I went about my own business. For some reason I sat there, not interacting, not particularly wanting to talk to anybody. I felt like I had been placed on the wrong side of the glass and I was just watching everyone. Kids laughing, chattering away as they munched on their lunches. Shavai sitting by Oliver Wood whispering in his ear; Megan sitting beside Harry with one hand on his shoulder throwing her head back laughing while he shyly giggled to himself staring down at the floor. Then something clicked and my mind zoomed in on three girls at the Slytherin table. Darcie, Whitney and Katie were uncontrollably laughing and their eyes drooped over their eyes. And the most noticeable feature had to be the part surrounding the irises. Instead of white, they were dark pink - almost red. And they constantly ate and when they finished their plates, they reached for more.

I brought my attention back to the table with a camera flash in my face.

"Hi! I'm Collin!" He announced looking at Harry. Harry replied with a modest 'hi', Megan almost fell over from the sudden flash. I personally wanted to break it, or make him eat it. The more I looked at the blonde little boy, the more his teeth reminded me of a beaver. I couldn't understand why, but he did.

I tried my best to ignore the screaming a few minutes later from Ron's mother who found out about him stealing the car. He had a horrified look on his face as he turned towards me and said,

"It's your fault, you know that."

"How is it my fault? I merely suggested that you take your parents' car." I said in my defence. I still stared at Darcie and her delinquints wondering why the hell they looked the way they did. Then I wondered if I was going crazy.

"Exactly, Delaney." Ron cocluded. "You're the bleedin' devil, you are!" With that being said, he threw a roll at me. I picked it up and threw it back, laughing. Wow, human contact in an unreal-world. Maybe we were here purely to take up space. Until we were sent home anyway, I rationed. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"So, Delaney. Did you ever get a howler?" Ron asked as he took a sip from his cup. I quickly shook my head.

"Nope. If I ever got a howler from my parents all it would have is a recording of them having a stroke."

After lunch, we found ourselves (unfortunately) in the Defence Against the Dark Arts class with Gilderoy Lockhart. The pompass wind-bag from the book shop. I dreaded when he would get into his story. I looked at his clothes as he told the stories of his rewards and minor accomplishments I knew to be bullshit. Some girls upfront were fawning and drooling over every word he said. They seemed to writhe in pleasure from the words raping their brain and by the time he was finished, they looked like they were ready for a cigarette.

His clothes and smile disgusted me. Gold. From head to toe, GOLD! His hair, his cape, his shirt. All a faded, ugly, orange-ish gold, gold, gold! I zoned out watching his mouth as he went on and on and suddenly, there were just two lips going on and on. He walked down the mini-flight of stairs over to a bird cage, veiled by a purple cover.

"...You may find your worst fears in this room." He said, going nearer to the cage as it shook wildly. "Only know that no harm can befall you whilst I am here." He beamed a cheesy smile and one girl almost melted in the front row. He stood next to the cage with one hand on the veil, with all of a showman's flair. "I must ask you not to scream..." He said with a short pause.

"It might," He gripped the veil tightly and whipped it from the cage as he finished his sentence. "Provoke them!"

The cage contained little electric blue creatures, each about eight inches tall, flying around the cage trying their hardest to get out. They had pointed faces and wings; they gripped the bars and rattled them and pulled faces at the students it saw. I grabbed hold of my textbook, knowing what was about to happen. Megan and Shavai did the same.

"Explain to me how Girl-or-boy got the job of Defence Against the Dark Arts?" Shavai whispered to me and Megan. We both chuckled at the new nick name. Neville became pale and slumped back in his seat as far as it would go. Seamus merely scoffed at the sight.

"Cornish pixies?" He questioned.

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies." Gilderoy corrected. Unable to control himself, Seamus snorted loudly at the mockery of a professor.

"Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnegan." Gilderoy advised, "but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters." He made his hand's way to the door of the cage. "Let's see what you make of them NOW!" He emphasized the word as he flung the door open. Pixies went everywhere, almost instantly the little devils took to the ink wells and began spraying students, they shredded unguarded books, and broke the beakers that were out in plain view. Two flew around Neville and he batted at them with his hands, but they seized him by the ears and began flying him circularly around near the ceiling. Gilderoy watched the chaos enfold around him, obviously panicked.

"Come on, round them up. Round them up." He said as his voice cracked - obviously afraid realizing what he'd done. "They're only pixies!" He said adding it on as reassurance more for himself than the students.

"Ow! Damnit, let go!" I heard Shavai cry as one of them took to pulling her multi-braided hair. I hurried up from my desk to her and batted the pixie across the room with my book.

"You okay?" I asked her as I continued to run around the desks batting at pixies whenever one was unfortunate to slow down long enough to meet ends with my book. Harry, Ron and Hermione took to doing the same and ducking under desks. Slowly and carefully, we made our way to them.

"This man is an imbecile!" I said to no one in particular.

"He's a bleedin' nightmare!" Megan said agreeing.

"He needs to spend money on some brains instead of that damn teeth whitner!" Shavai yelled as her hand collided and slapped a pixie towards the roof. Gilderoy brandished his wand.

"He's one of the greatest wizards of our time!" Hermione insisted as she continued to fiercly fight the numerous pixies surrounding us.

"Peskipiski Pesternomi!" Gilderoy flung his wand carelessly around. The spell had no effect on the pixies and did nothing to the situation. The pixies were fine, we were fine. Someone needed to take his wand away. Just as I had this thought, one fairy stuck its tongue out at him and grabbed his wand. Immediately, Gilderoy joined the stampede of students heading towards the door.

"I'll ask you six to just nip them all back into their cage." Gilderoy said as his face had panic written all over it.

"You're not just gonna leave us here! You rude mother-" With a doorslam, Shavai's statement was cut short as Gilderoy disappeared. "Ugh!"

"Screw him!" Ron said as he swatted at a pixie that was getting too close to his head for comfort. "What do we do now?"

Hermione launched into action and hoisted herself up onto a nearby desk and flung her wand into the air.

"Immobilous!" The pixies slowed almost to a complete hault in midair. We all looked up at poor Neville, who by this time, was hanging from an iron chandelier in the middle of the room several feet from the ground. He looked at us, helpless and asked,

"Why is it always me?"

Fresh from the fight with the pixies, we walked to the next class through the courtyard. We were a sight. Robes almost shredded, hair askew, Neville practically peed in his pants from the ordeal.

"Can you believe him?" Ron asked everybody for their oppinons.

"I'm sure Professor Lockhart just wanted to give us some hands-on experience." Hermione chimed in. We rolled our eyes at the statement.

"Hands on? Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing." Harry said. We passed a couple cement benches and had to split for a moment, only to come back together ater walking around it.

"Rubbish. Read his books. You'll see all the amazing things he's done." Hermione clutched her books to her chest as she defended her crush.

"He SAYS he's done." Ron countered, making it clear he wasn't nearly fooled by his fumbling 'know-it-all' exterior.

A few hours went by, the air became a tad humid as though it were going to rain. The sky became cloudy, but it never did. But it had a light breeze that came through every once in a while. Hermione thought it would be a good idea to study outside with Ron. Megan and Shavai decided to take a nap in Gryffindor's common room, but I decided to go see why Darcie looked the way she did at lunch. I walked around the courtyard and eventually found my way still within the walls, but a little farther than usual from the castle. I decided to turn back when suddenly a pungent odor found its way to my nose. It smelled sweet but at the same time smelled a little foul. I found myself being curious as a kitten and following the unusual aroma. I followed it to a place I never thought I would: The backside of Hagrid's hut. There I stood behind the corner and looked over. There sitting in a semi-circle, was Darcie, Whitney, Katie and to my suprise: Hagrid. For a moment I didn't see anything until Hagrid grabbed a tobacco pipe from Darcie and pulled out what looked like a small marble bag with draw strings and looked like it was made from leather. He pulled some green plant out, broke it up and stuffed a small bit into the pipe then put it to his lips, and lit it.

I watched Hagrid's eyes roll to the back of his head, and saw Katie spread out in the grass while Whitney was making a crown of daisies. I cleared my throat.

"Ahem!" They all looked over, panicky. Hagrid dropped the pipe out of his mouth and some of the contents spilled into his beard and started to make it smoke. I ran over and started padding his beard with my bare-hands. Immediately, I pulled them back.

"It's not wha' it looks like miss!" He tried to tell me. Darcie stood up, almost falling to the side before regaining her balance and leaned on Hagrid.

"It's alright." Darcie said. "You don't have to act like we're-" Darcie paused and looked around.

"We're?" Hagrid questioned after a moment. Darcie looked up at him.

"I forgot." Darcie said.

"Dude, I have ten toes! And TEN fingers!" Whitney looked at her red and black striped toe socks and her hands. "This is such a coin-key-dink." Darcie ran to her friend and laid in the grass.

"No way!" Darcie took her shoes off and her socks and saw for herself. "Well, I'll be damned." I tried my best to stay on the subject.

"Darcie, where on earth did you find weed?" I asked her standing over her.

"Um... Sprouty, Sprout." Darcie thought for a moment. "Yeah, Professor Sprout's greenhouse." She slugged Katie on the shoulder to wake her up, who was asleep snoring, and drooling in the grass.

"Ow..." She moaned and sat up rubbing where Darcie hit her.

Just then, we heard someone throwing up. Hagrid passed the pipe to me and headed towards the front to see who was there. It was Ron accompanied by Harry and Hermione. I looked at the pipe in my hand and decided it was time to loosen up. After all, you only live once.

With every possible measure taken to insure that Tom Riddle would not come about, he wouldn't, so we had nothing to worry about. At least, I hoped we didn't. We did everything we could. There would be no scary dudes in this one, no you-know-who, or any psuedonym he has.

Right?


	8. Enemies of the Heir

_**Harry Potter and the DAC chapter 8: .. Enemies of the heir**_

I found myself walking suddenly, not knowing how. Everything looked like it had gone from Technicolor to night vision and I had no idea why things looked the way they did. I heard screaming and I struggled to force my brain to remember where I was. I knew it was familiar but I just couldn't place it. The female screams continued as I named the place: the Chamber of Secrets. This made no sense. I was behind Hagrid's hut smoking just a moment ago and now I was in the chamber? I ran to follow the screams as though I could see them and chase them like they lit a path for me to follow. I ran to the water pipes to find Shavai, not breathing. Her eyes widened in fear and shock, her lips parted letting her now silent screams continue. She was pale. I knelt down beside her and placed my hand on her cheek. She was cold. So cold I pulled my hand back, I felt tears well up in my eyes, but then I heard yelling.

"Rictus-" I ran the way I had come to find Megan, backing up against a statue, her wand in her hand tightly as she began to say the words only to be silenced in the middle of flicking her wand. The basilisk had her cornered and before she finished firing her spell, it's fangs had dug themselves into her forearm. I searched myself for a wand, but found nothing as a loud yell of 'No!' escaped my mouth. The basilisk turned quickly as did a boy no more than a few yards from me did. That's when I noticed a girl with long blonde hair on the ground. That had to be the girl who brought Tom Riddle out. But I couldn't see her face. I turned my attention back to the basilisk as I ran back into my small hiding place where Harry had ran when he had his face-off with the fearsome, oversized snake. Tom Riddle said something in postle tongue once I had gone. I found myself making a wrong turn and was trapped by a wall, as I turned back around waiting at any moment to come face to face with the snake. But nothing. And things went eerily quiet once I had gone in. I looked around from what I could see, hearing nothing but my breath and leaky water. I stepped forward shaking as I planned to walk to the edge and look around the wall. In my head, I wished that this was a hallucination. I wrapped my fingers around the wall and took a deep breath. Then I used my fingers to pull myself forward. I looked to my left for a moment, then I looked to my right. I saw nothing and suddenly without warning, I came face to face with a scaley-snake and great, big, yellow eyes. I opened my mouth to scream and then everything went black.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a cold sweat at night, lying behind Hagrid's hut in the grass. I stood up, stretched and walked towards the castle. I wondered if anyone had gone looking for me. I walked around for a good couple minutes, when I heard chatter in the great hall which I assumed meaning everyone was eating. I slinked passed the doorway walking, but with haste. I knew Harry was serving detention with the others, then I realized quickly that this was the time when Harry finds the first discovery of the blood written on the wall. The was no worries though, I had the diary of Tom Riddle, so there would be no opening of the chamber, I merely had to find the others and get those damn detentions served. Well, maybe things weren't so bad in retrospect. Until I walked into the main corridor, and found an eery scene before me.

Darcie and Whitney stood dumbfounded staring at the wall. On the wall, there was blood scrawled on the wall showing the exact words I thought I'd see;

"The Chamber of Secrets is open. Enemies of the heir, beware."

And just beyond that, Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, was petrified and was hanging from a hook in the wall. I looked at them both, stunned.

"What the hell happened!" I asked, not really wanting to hear an answer, for fear the dream I had would come true.

"It was like this when we got here!"

"Please tell me it's metallic paint or a sick joke or something." I went to anaylize it closer. Nope. Blood. Cat was real, too. Shit.

"Told you stealing that book was a bad idea." Whitney whispered to Darcie. Darcie immediately punched Whitney in the stomach and stepped on her right foot. I turned hearing what I thought I'd hear.

"What did you say?" I asked staring at Whitney.

"I didn't say nothin'!" She exclaimed and went behind Darcie's back.

"You." I pointed at Darcie. "You stole the book from me." Darcie almost began cowering.

"I didn't! Okay, so maybe I did. But I put it back when he wouldn't reply!"

"I told you not to touch it!"

"You know what that means to me. You tell me not to, and that's why I did. But I swear, I put it back!" Darcie said in her defence as she tried her hardest to shove Whitney back infront of her.

"This isn't a joke! You can get us killed here! Any moment Harry and the-" At that moment, I was cut off by the sound of footsteps. I looked for a place to hide, but found nothing but dimly lit walls. It was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Shavai and Megan. I watched in absolute horror as their eyes searched from us to the wall.

"It's written in blood." Hermione observed. Harry's jaw dropped as his eyes dropped back down to us.

"Did you-?" He didn't even have to finish that sentence.

"It was there when we came." I said. Harry shook his head as an 'okay, I believe you' but the others looked with stern disbelief.

"I know what it looks like but I didn't." I said stepping forward, they all stepped back, even Megan and Shavai. Everyone else walked in the large place from the great hall. Dinner was over, and that might not be all that's over.

The teachers looked on in horror as though it brought flashbacks to their minds. Jaws dropped, whispers surrounded us. Draco's voice was the only one heard as he read the words like scripture to the ones who couldn't see, or hadn't noticed yet in the back of the group.

"Enemies of the heir, beware?" He looked cynically at Hermione with hate-filled eyes. "You'll be next, mudbloods." Mr. Filch pushed his way through the crowd.

"Make way, go on, make way." He shoved a girl out of the way. "What's going on here?" He caught sight of the wall, then as his eyes travelled further down from the words, he noticed the fuzzy, conciousless, body of his furry companion on the hook.

"Mrs. Norris?" He questioned, hoping it wasn't here but some other unfortunate creature. His upper-lip stiffened and he breathed heavily in anger as he looked at all of us. "You, have murdered my cat. I'll kill ya." He stated. He began walking faster and closer to us as hate-burned in his eyes. "I'll kill ya!"

Before he could get any closer to strangle any of us, Dumbeldore and the other teachers came rushing through the crowd.

"Argus!" He yelled. He had anger written on his face that he threatened us, but his face darkened in a sense of understanding when he caught sight of the scene on the wall. His voice became rigid with confusion. "Everyone will proceed to their dormatories immediately. Except you 6." Dubeldore motioned with his fingers to us as Darcie and Whitney tried to blend in with the crowd heading for the dorms.

"AND you two!" He said loudly, halting them with their backs turned to them. Soon, the corridor was empty except for the 8 of us, and all the teachers plus Mr. Filch. Dumbeldore examined Mrs. Norris and with extreme gentleness, took her down.

"She's not dead, Argus. But she has been petrified." Prof. McGonagall rubbed Filch's back in condolence.

"Precisely! So unlucky I wasn't there. I know the exact countercurse that could've spared her..." Gilderoy spoke again through his facade. I fought the urge in my stomach to laugh or beat him to death with his own books. Good things for me, though, that Dumbeldore spoke up and changed the subject on that hot-air balloon of a man.

"But how she's been petrified I cannot say." He spoke cradling the petrified animal in his arms, occasionally stroking it's head calmly.

"Ask them!" Filch pointed accusingly at us. "It's them that done it! You saw what they wrote on the wall!" He sniffled angrily as he stared enraged at us.

"It's not true, sir! I swear! I never touched Mrs. Norris!" Harry spoke in his defence. "They were here before us!" He pointed over to us as though hoping to turn the blame-game we were playing onto our shoulders. It worked. They looked and stared on in our direction, hoping to hear some really good out of this world excuse. And I knew in my mind, I had to say something before Darcie and Whitney mention how wasted they were when they made the discovery.

"It's true, we were here before they were." I said trying to keep my calm. "But we just found it like this. We had nothing to do with this." I looked Dumbeldore straight in the eyes, hoping he would see I was telling the truth.

"If I might, Headmaster." A voice spoke up and we looked to see Professor Snape seperate himself from the shadows. "Perhaps Potter and his friends were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." We all blinked in shock and suprise. Then I questioned his motive in my head. Once more I wondered if he had anything to do with this situation. Whether things had changed so drastically that he found the diary and it was him behind things this time.

"However," He began speaking like he was a detective trying to solve the crime himself. "I, for one, don't recall seeing Potter, or these girls at dinner." He motioned to Shavai, Megan, Me, Darcie and Whitney. Girl-or-boy spoke up.

"I'm afraid that's my doing Severus. You see, Harry, Shavai and Megan were helping me answer my fanmail for detention." I, along with most everybody in the room, rolled my eyes as Snape's lip curled in disgust. "But I have no clue where the other three went." Cue to shift everyone's attention back to us.

"I fell asleep behind Hagrid's hut." I said in my defence. I looked back at Whitney and Darcie for their alibies.

"We went looking for her," Darcie started as Whitney finished the excuse. "Then we went looking for everyone else and got lost." Snape eyed them coldly, knowing they were lying. I looked over and saw Dumbeldore eyeing them too, anaylizing their words, verbatim. Their excuse didn't fly with him, yet he hid a smile and didn't say a thing.

"Innocent until proven guilty." He said, then began walking in the direction of the infirmary, Mrs. Norris still cradled in his arms. Filch gave a sniffel, then spoke again.

"My, cat, has been petrified. I want to see some punishment!" Dumbeldore raised his hand and calmed him.

"We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Madame Sprout has a healthy growth of mandrakes. When they have matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs. Norris." He began walking away with the teachers to the infirmary, speaking to us over his shoulder.

"In the mean time, I advise strong caution. To all."


	9. Talking Things through

_**Harry Potter and the DAC chapter 9: .. **_

Later that night, I went to my dorm and had a meeting with everyone involved except for Ron, Hermione and Harry. I made sure everyone else was sleeping under a light sleeping spell. This was heavy stuff. I even went the extra mile and had Darcie, Whitney and Katie snuck in by bribing the fat lady in the picture frame with a couple of cookies. But when they finally snuck in, Darcie and Whitney were the only ones to walk through the door.

"Where's Katie?" Shavai asked as she continued eating some chocolates she saved from dinner.

"Oh, she's not feeling so good. And because she's been so out of things lately, we decided not to involve her cause she won't have any idea about things anyway." Darcie said trying to help herself to some chocolate getting her hand slapped repeatedly in the process. She looked around the room, cautiously.

"So, did you put that spell on everybody?" Whitney asked what was on her counter-part's mind.

"Yeah, why?" Megan asked. I looked in amazement as the events unfolded before my eyes.

Darcie pulled out a brown bag and then reached in carefully and retrieved the contents. In her hand sat 5 perfectly rolled joints. She smiled broadly.

"What are you doing?" I asked a little shocked, though not so suprised.

"What?" Darcie asked as though it was the most normal thing in the world. "This helps me think and we need to relax to think properly about this stuff." She began passing them out.

"What are we gonna light them with, genius?" Shavai asked holding hers awkwardly. Darcie held her wand to one end and whispered 'incarnum inflamarae' and lit one end as she sucked on the other. We all followed suit. A couple of puffs later and we were all laid out on the floor. I sat with my back against one of the red stuffed chairs in the Grffindor Common room, while Megan laid on her back with her head on my lap. Shavai laid strung out on her stomach, her chocolates obliterated by the munchies she had gotten a few moments into it. Darcie had a coughing fit from laughing at Whitney as she dropped hers and almost cried about burning her new shirt.

We had completely forgotten about why we were there in the first place. When I remembered I had one thing to say on the matter that summed everything up in one phrase.

"This sucks." I didn't even need to explain what was going through my head. Megan, Shavai, and Whitney shook their heads in agreement. Darcie sat up and looked at me.

:"You think this sucks?" I shook my head yes. "Cover one eye." I lifted my hand to my face and covered my right eye as I took a puff from the joint in my hand.

"This isn't helping." I stated as I looked around at my surroundings in a new way.

"Yes it is." She stifled a laugh. "See? Now it's only half as bad." Everyone exploded in laughter at the cheesy cleverness of Darcie's spaced-out mind. I didn't understand why I had to be so serious about this. Maybe if I wasn't, nobody else would be. I giggled a little bit as everyone's laughter started coming to a stop.

"Oh, ho, that was so bad I think it gave me cancer." I gave her a big grin shooting down her joke.

"And you made me smile so big I could eat a banana sideways." She answered throwing a piece of carpet fuzz at me. The whole room smelled of pot, and in the glow of the fire, we saw the smoke circling and rising towards the ceiling, gathering at the top of the room with nowhere else to go and no way to get to the atmosphere. I almost felt as trapped as the smoke. I imagined myself being like that.

"Ugh, oh dude." Megan said recovering from her laughter. " I'm gonna fail my potions test. I swear Snape's out to get me."

"Potions? Dude, you should've come to me!" Darcie said snickering. "I'm a wonder at potions!" She exclaimed falling over.

"You? The girl who doesn't know that the band Orgy is not 'Or-gee'?"

"Yeah, I'm a wonder at potions!" Darcie took a long drag and held it in before she spoke again as the smoke exhaled with her words. "I wonder why I do it."

We all cracked up.

"You really are strange." Shavai said as she looked at the joint in her hand.

"Hey now. I may be strange, maybe even a little bit crazy, but there's never a dull moment." We all considered the words. They were true and brought us back to why we were who we were, and why the friends we had were our friends. We were always searching for that next ride, that next thrill. Not caring where it goes or the consequences. Just so we can look back at life and say "I'm sorry", rather than "I wish I did that".

"Aren't you a little afraid of having that book out there?" Whitney asked Darcie.

"Face Voldemort again? Please." Darcie said. "I ran with scissors and SURVIVED."

"So, the question still is who has the book now?" I looked in Darcie's direction.

"Honestly, I did take the book, but I swear I put it back when he asked what the hell myspace was." Whitney looked like she saw something that scared her shitless just then, but simply exhaled her smoke and went back to looking droopy eyed.

"Well, it's getting pretty late. And I just got an idea. Come on, Whitney, we need a water-hose."

"Wait. What are you two doing?" Shavai asked. I sat in silence, a little confused and curious as well.

"We're gonna wash Snape's hair." Megan choked on the smoke in her throat.

"What!"

"You guys do know you're gonna have detentions for the rest of your natural-born lives, right?" Darcie looked at me as she opened the door and held it open for her companion.

"You two need to start looking for that book, not hose down people that can make your life a living hell." I said sternly as I stood up and almost fell over myself.

"We will! We'll search Snape's stuff for it..." She slunk slowly out of the room pulling Whitney behind her. "AndgiveSnapeashowerwhilewe'reatit."

As soon as I collapsed near the door, they were gone. Just then I had a crazy idea, we had to look through everyone's stuff. They all were suspects, so for the rest of the night that's what we did, and we found nothing. Luckily we didn't make a huge mess.

MEANWHILE-

Darcie and Whitney just left the Gryffindor Common Room. Darcie looked at Whitney and asked what was on her mind and why she looked so scared earlier.

"Nothing except-"

"Except what?"

"You never put that book back."

The next day, we went to Snape's classroom. He looked disgruntled at best. We could tell what happened immediately. Darcie and Whitney got him. I could imagine him in my head with bows and Darcie and Whitney petting his dripping wet hair. I looked around the room for the devilish duo when I looked towards the end of the front row I was in. That's where they were. And I saw some kids handing Darcie coins and Whitney handing them a small satchel. I could only guess what was inside. Snape kept his eye on Darcie and Whitney as he started the class talking about the differences between Respect and disreguard.

"...If you're an idiot, stand up." He said. Nobody stood up, till Darcie and Whitney whispered something then stood up a short while later.

"I see. Why do you two consider yourselves idiots?" He asked them looking a little like he was thinking 'Jesus. Look who I'm asking why they're idiots.'

"Well, we just thought about it, and we didn't want you standing up there by yourself." Sanpe looked like he had steam about to come out of his ears as he spoke with a low hiss in his voice.

"Five points from Slytherin." I could tell it pained him to take points away from his own house. There goes his chance at the house cup.

"Ooh, look at you. You prance around like you have laser eyes..." Darcie said lowly where the students could hear, but she thought Snape couldn't. "You don't." She finished. Snape glared in her direction and smiled wickedly. I wasn't totally sure but I think he just thought of something to do to get even.

"Well, with the mysterious petrification of Mrs. Norris, I think it would be best if we learned a little on the subject." With that, he went to the front of the classroom and began throwing and mixing things in carefully, but measuired them too fast for me to be sure that he was actually doing it right. I knew exactly where this was leading but I didn't want to believe it.

"Darcie and Whitney. Stand up." He said. They did. "Now come here." They walked carefully over to him as he stirred the ingredients together. "As my two favorite pupils," He started in on them acting like a nice, normal teacher. They walked cautiously as they stood beside him while he ladled two viles of the ingridients out and handed one to each of them.

"So, what are you waiting for daredevils?" He asked as they eyed the viles suspiciously. "Go on. Just imagine it's liquid cotton candy." They looked sick and scared.

"What's the matter? Not brave enough to see the effects for yourself? It's just a little potion. Come on. Nothing's going to happen." Whitney dropped hers and the shattering of glass was the only sound throughout the classroom. Darcie held hers. "Well? Go on."

Darcie sniffed it. Then she closed her eyes and downed it. She waited for herself to get knocked out, she waited for herself to drop down dead. But a minute passed and nothing happened. So she fainted.

"Well, that takes care of that." Professor Snape said then stepped over her conciousless form.

Next, we went to Professor McGonagall's class in the morning. I sat near the front, everyone who was earlier than me were sitting in the back, so I had no say in the matter unless I felt like taking one of the younger kids outside and throwing him or her in the moat. Course, I had to build a moat first. But then again it didn't bother me that much. Even though I was tired of sitting in the front. To my mind, I'd never be able to fall asleep in class again if things kept going like this.

"Today, we will be transforming animals into water goblets." She showed the class how to tap the animal gently three times. I looked for Darcie and Whitney but they were nowhere in sight. I looked again around the room twice. Well, I guess transforming animals into water goblets wasn't much use to us given the things that were going to happen. I watched as Ron tried and his rat, Scabbers, turned into a part-water goblet, part animal with it's tail hanging out of the base.

"That wand needs replacing, Mr. Weasley." The Professor said observing his wand's tip was broken and taped together. Hermione raised her hand, her animal was untouched.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" McGonagall asked.

"Professor, I was wondering if you would tell us about the Chamber of Secrets." The class turned dead silent as Hermione's question registered in everyone's mind. Some had no idea about the chamber and remained silent out of curiousity, others had a look of fear.

"My subject is Transfiguration." Professor McGonagall reminded her.

"Yes, Professor, but there seems to be very little written about the chamber, and to those of us with personal interest, it's a little ... disturbing." I added in my own words to help Hermione out. Draco looked at Hermione and me with chilling amusement. McGonagall considered for a moment then nodded.

"Very well. As you know, Hogwarts was founded a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Three of the founders existed quite harmoniously, one did not."

"Who wants to guess who?" Ron asked Harry.

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, Purebloods.Unable to sway the other, he decided to leave the school." Everyone listened with intrest as the story kept going. "According to legend, Slytherin built a hidden chamber in the castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Shortly before departing, he sealed the chamber until that time when his own, true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the chamber and unleash the horror within, and by doing so, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."

"Muggle-borns." Hermione said aloud.

"Yes," McGonagall continued, "Naturally, the school has been searched many times. for such a chamber, but no such chamber has been found."

"Professor," Hermione interuppted, "What exactly does the legend tell us lies in the chamber?"

"The chamber is said to be the home of something that the heir to Slytherin alone can control. It is said to be the home..." She paused looking for the words.

"Of a monster."


	10. Zero to Hero & Then Some

_**Harry Potter and the DAC chapter 10 .. **_

The next morning was bright, as the sun was sent into the room in rays. Megan stood up and put her gloves on, completing her quidditch outfit. Today was one of her games and it was one of the few moments we had where everything was okay, until Darcie and Whitney ran into the Gryffindor Common Room, both screaming, Darcie holding something behind her back.

"Hold up! What's the matter?" Shavai asked with her hands infront of her, signaling a hault to them both.

"Nothing! Where's Hermione!" She yelled and all but shrieked when she said Hermione's name.

"She's in the library, what do you need her for?" I answered walking up from behind them putting in my earrings. They both looked silently at each other, then Darcie pulled what she was holding from her back. It was a live chicken.

"You need Hermione to look at a chicken?" I concluded.

"Darcie, she's not a vet." Megan answered adjusting her gloves.

"That's just it-"

"Wait, where's Katie now?"

Darcie raised the chicken up.

"No no no no, that's not Katie. That'd be low even for you." I said. Darcie lowered her head in shame and stroked the chicken.

"I can't do nothing right." She said sitting down. "I'm failing potions, transfiguration, and everything else. And now, I've turned my best friend into a chicken." She got up and Whitney padded her shoulder.

"It's alright, Dars. Come on, let's blow this chicken coop." Katie looked up at her and clucked.

"Oh yeah, sorry."

Darcie and Whitney looked pathetic as they wandered down the hall in absolute failure.

"Come on, Darcie. We didn't mess up that bad." Whitney said. Darcie merely looked at her like she was crazy then held up the now chicken-fied Katie as a response.

"Do you have any idea how much this is screwed up?" Darcie said, continuing to watch her feet as they walked.

"Oh come on! Do you know how many times I wished my mom was turned into a chicken?" Whitney tried her best to uplift her companion's spirit. Darcie looked at Katie in her arms, and she cocked her head to the side.

"That's it! Whitney I could kiss you!" Darcie announced and threw her arms around Whitney.

"Please don't." Whitney pleaded. "What did you get? Turning Voldermort into a chicken?"

"NO! Everyone thinks we're failures, well they won't when we find out who's got the book. Whitney? We'll be heroes." Whitney's eyes glistened over as she imagined being hoisted onto her classmates' shoulders as all the teachers gave a standing ovation in main hall. Everyone was calling her name and cheering on the duo.

"Ah, I see puberty's been good to you." A familiar voice said behind them, that called them back to where they stood. They turned around.

"Wish I could say the same. Looks like puberty beat the shit out of you and ran." Whitney answered as she put her hands on her hips staring at him in his new form, taking high notice that his voice changed.

"Quite." Draco simply answered either not getting the joke or being too dumb to walk away when he'd been dissed. Whitney and Darcie then noticed a couple of boys coming up behind him from around the corner. Crab and Goyle stared hard and stuffed their faces with junk food, smacking their lips loudly as they watched with interest.

"I'm sorry, Whitney, darling. But it's - it's just not working out." He walked closer and cupped his hand around her chin. Whitney slapped it away and Darcie stared in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Whitney questioned with an arched brow.

"Remember, it's like I told you in the beginning, "Baby, baby, don't get hooked on me, I'll just use you then I'll set you free.' "

"What are you on?" He began walking away with Crabb and Goyle trailing behind him.

"Please, stop begging me to take you back. It's pathetic." He said over his shoulder. Darcie could hear his sidekicks cheering him on and letting him know how much 'The man' he was.

"Whitney, what's he talking about?" Darcie finally asked.

"Honestly I don't know."

"Why's he reciting bad lyrics to you then?" Darcie put a hand on her hip and Katie clucked in her arms.

"I don't know! Maybe he wanted to impress Dumb and Not-So-Bright or something. But I swear nothing happened." Darcie looked at her and looked in the direction he had just gone.

"Well, I don't know why, but I believe you. Now today's a quidditch day, so let's find Hermione and change Katie back then we'll find who took the book, and THEN, we'll deal with him." Darcie answered as they began walking to the courtyard. Over their shoulders, they spoke loud enough for anyone to hear as they joked at Malfoy's expense.

"...And who does he think he is? 'Don't get hooked on me, Ill use you then I'll set you free?' Use me and I'll set you on fire, you bastard."


	11. No Bones About It!

_**Harry Potter and the DAC chapter 11 .. No Bones About it!**_

Gryffindor and Slytherin once more found themselves facing off with one another in a game of quidditch. It was Slytherin with 90 and Gryffindor with 30 there was a oblivious look with blind hope plastered onto the faces of the gryffindor house and assumed victory on those who belonged to slytherin. We watched in amazement as Darcie and Whitney moved from person to person asking if they had any idea or involvment with the happenings at Hogwarts. Every couple of seconds Darcie and Whitney would draw their wands then appologize when they realized they were wrong and the student had nothing to do with it.

It wasn't long before we saw Darcie, Whitney and the chicken-formed Katie running and clucking alike - being chased by the professors for threatening others with magic.

That's when we noticed the bludger going out of whack.

"Shavai!" I screamed over the crowd tapping her shoulder and pointing madly at the bludger chasing Harry, while Hagrid sat infront of us looking intently through a pair of binoculars.

"That's been tampered with, that has!" Hagrid mused as he pointed for the others to see as it began closing in on Harry. Megan floated on her broom before realizing what was happening to her crush. Suddenly, without knowledge to any of u, Megan was in hot-persuit to try to rid Harry and Darco of the infamous bludger. We had no idea how to handle the current situation, except running to the side and yelling with all our might,

"Megan! Don't be a hero!" But it all for nothing as Megan followed Harry and Draco as they both competitted for the golden snitch. Megan flew by one of her own teamates and stole the bat from her hand.

"Foul on Gryffindor!" Madame Hooch called as the refferee. Megan didn't even blink as she continued flying after them, the bat held firmly in her hand a fierce determination glowing in her eyes. Harry, Draco and Megan flew around bleachers, the sky-tall buildings we stood in seemed to sway from the speed when they went by; Shavai, Hagrid, Hermione and Ron proceeded to get down and make our way to the field. We watched, wide-eyed as they went through loops, zig-and-zags, and rolls to shake the relentless bludger but it was no use. Megan began to close in and -

FWAP!

Megan hit it away, buying Harry a moment longer in persuit of the snitch. Suddenly, the snitch led them plummetting downward into the trench circling the quidditch arena. Shoulder to shoulder, they raced madly, driving and dodging the wooden support beams that criss-crossed their path almost intricately. And directly behind them, Megan had to pull out as the bludger continued to dog Harry and break support beams as it continued in its chase. Suddenly, Malfoy turned and kicked Harry forcing him to the edge of the trench. A couple of us began to storm the field despite being told to get off. We watched in horror as we saw Harry brush the wall, battling for control. Malfoy turned and snickered, then looked back to where he was going - smack into a wooden beam. Panicked, he tried to pull up, but it was too late. Broom met beam as Malfoy was flipped up back onto the field. We stood in a split second of awe as Harry continued on, we all ran to Megan, before she took off again to try to save Harry.

"Megan!" I screamed as I watched her race off. "Are you nuts!" I yelled in her general direction and I saw her back speeding away from me.

Harry continued steadfast on the trail of the infamous golden snitch with the rogue, out-of-whack bludger on his tail. He continued in the trench, his fingers mere inches from capturing it in his hand. Suddenly Megan came down from in front and knocked his broom to the wall. Megan heard a snap from his arm as she tried to race out of the way in time, but the bludger mistook her for Harry in the second he was out of the picture. Megan was rammed on her right side and was swiped by the bludger into the opposite wall. Instantly she was knocked off her broom and crashed down to the floor.

We all screamed and ran to her and helped her pick herself out of the ditch. She looked at us with this sad, defeated "I tried", expression in her eyes.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch! 100 points to Gryffindor!" The announcement rang and the cheers and jeers were instantly heard with the shocked reaction. We turned around and helped Megan limp across the field only to see Harry laying on the ground squinting at the sky - only to see a small black dot grows steadily larger in his eyes.

"Harry! Move!" We screamed as the rogue bludger came crashing down into the earth like a sledge hammer. It lifted itself again and pounded every way inches from where Harry had just turned. Ours eyes widened in panic, unsure and unable to remember the spell.

Darcie, Whitney and Katie ran with 5 elite Hogwart's teachers running after them. Darcie tripped and pushed Hermione forward towards the situation at hand. And it seemed the blow had struck Hermione's memory and she thrusted her wand forward and aimed at the bludger.

"Finite incantateum!" She yelled. The bludger hung momentarily in the air, and stopped spinning; the life was instantly sucked from it and dropped heavily to the ground. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as we all ran and hurried to Harry's side as he grimaced in pain and held his arm. Shavai, the teachers, Darcie, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Megan and myself all stood or croutched around him. But one man pushed his way by me-

"Not to worry, Harry. I'll fix that arm of yours in a jiffy." Gilderoy Lockhart said as he kneeled by Harry's side like a genuinley concerned mother hen. Harry shook his head in horror.

"No, no, not you." Lockhart seemed in disbelief at the boy.

"Poor boy - he doesn't know what he's saying!" He insisted. I began to speak up as I supported Megan.

"Maybe you shouldn't do that."

"Nonsense, girl! Poppycock! Without me, Harry would surely die!" Lockhart over exaggerated at great lengths and gave Hermione a subtle reassuring smile. Her 'unsheathed' his wand like a sword and twirled it over Harry's broken arm, and Harry braced himself to more than likely be blacked out of existence.

We all looked on in horror as everyone froze what they were doing. Harry's arm bent to the side like an empty rubber glove. Gilderoy picked it up and examined it, going as far as to bend his hand all the way backwards at the wrist.

"Ah, yes, well - sometimes that can happen." Gilderoy said, his look not shocked in the slightest. "But the point is, the bones are no longer broken." It was like he was saying 'take a look at the bong as half-full.' Hagrid looked in amazement and anger.

"Broke'n!? There aren't any bones, left!" He shouted.

Darcie, Whitney and Katie were led off the field, finally apprehended - their wands in Snape's hand.


	12. Kill Your Face

_**Harry Potter and the DAC chapter 12 .. **_

That night while Harry was in his hospital bed trying to heal from the amazing mistake that was Gilderoy Lockheart's magical abilities; Darcie, Whitney and Katie sat on the floor in Slytherin's common room infront of the fire, smoking from their stash in the green house.

"Now, once we get a supply established we can really get the cash flowing." Darcie said letting out a breath of smoke, and passing the pipe to Whitney.

"I have no idea what you just said." Whitney replied.

"Of course you don't. Well, now hear this, we gotta think of a name for this shit, dude."

"How 'bout 'deaf'?" Whitney suggested.

"Death?" Darcie questioned. "We can't name it that because it doesn't even sound attractive. Like "Dude, I'm gonna hit it, then **DIE**?"

"No, dude, not death, _DEAF_. Cause once you hit this, you ain't hearing shit." Whitney took a hit then passed the pipe to Katie. Darcie thought for a moment.

"This conversation is sounding very familiar." Darcie then became preoccupied thinking about something in the air infront of her.

"Darcie." She heard some low whispering. Darcie looked above her head and around the ceiling. "Darcie."

She glanced around the corners quickly. The light from the fire cast an orange glow around everything in the room. Her blood shot and glazed eyes searched the room, expecting a demon or ghost to pop out.

"Do you guys hear this shit?"

Whitney and Katie stopped what they were didn't, but didn't hear anything.

"Oh, never mind it stopped." Darcie dismissed the thought, but continued looking around and heard it again.

"Darcie."

"There it goes again!" Darcie said jumping to her feet. Katie hit her leg as she stood beside her.

"Hey! It was me! I've been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes." Katie said, pushing the pipe into Darcie's hand. Darcie clutched it, then grabbed at her chest.

"Why the hell did you sound like that?!" Darcie demanded to know why she sounded like hissing, like she was Voldemort.

"Cause I almost choked and died from the smoke. Is that okay that my throat burns? Geez, you're paranoid tonight." Katie said. They both glanced to Whitney who was getting to her feet and staring at the roof and looking out a window. She shushed them and walked to the window. Then they heard the whispering again. But this time it was more dramatic, it hissed and seemed to be carried through the air.

"Alright, Katie. Real impressive. But knock this shit off." Darcie narrowed her eyes as Katie put her hands up.

"I swear to God, it's not me." She said. Darcie put the pipe down on the floor and grabbed her wand, wishing she paid attention in class or even remembered the ones from the movie at home. Whitney and Katie grabbed their wands and put them up in defense, then they heard something scrambling around the roof to the wall, to the floor, then ran out the door. Darcie, Whitney and Katie ran after in hot pursuit and stopped in the darkness listening for the scratching, but they listened as it faded and was replaced by the sound of the stair cases shifting infront of them. Darcie led the way into the darkness as she suddenly remembered the words for light.

"Lumos!" She said and her wand started glowing brightly at the tip and allowed her to see.

They finally were able to reach the infirmiry and turn their wand lights down. And wandered around the cots trying to find Harry in practical darkness.

"Harry. Harry?" Darcie felt pressure. "Nigga, get off my foot!"

"Sorry!" Whitney apologized. "Get off my butt!"

"Sorry." Katie said. "Lumos!" She turned her wand on for a second.

"Over here." Harry whispered in the darkness. "You guys are kinda loud. What's the problem?"

"Well other than the voice and Darth Butticus back here - nothing really."

"A long, long time ago in an asshole far away..." Katie started saying, giggling wildly.

"Would you shut up?" Whitney said over her shoulder. She continued relentlessly.

"There was a bitch who had the biggest-"

"Katie, I'm going to kill you." Whitney announced before turning to face her with her wand. Then dropped both hands to her sides.

"God, that killed my high."

"Harry, did you hear a voice?" Katie asked, a look of concern in her eyes.

"No, none other than Dobby." He gulped, They all looked at him like he was crazy, since he never mentioned who Dobby was before. Darcie played dumb.

"What's a 'Dobby'?" She asked like an idiot.

"He's a house elf of- well, I don't know who his master is actually." Harry thought for a moment then continued. "He's the reason we couldn't make the train. He shut the portal.' He shook his head to get back on track like he was doped up on morphine and couldn't focus. "Anyway, he said that this has happened before and it's going to happen again." He stared off in the distance.

"Someone's coming!" Darcie urged as she dropped to the ground and crawled underneath Harry's bed. Whitney and Katie followed suit, as Harry threw himself on his side and pretended to sleep. Darcie watched with interest as Dumbeldore, McGonagall, and Madame Pomfrey all made their way into the room with Pomfrey's wand leading the way into the infirmiry as McGonagall and Dumbeldore heaved a statue up on a bed. Whitney's eyes widened with suprise as she realized the statue, was human. It was Colin Creevey, his camera clutched in a vice-grip held up to his eye. McGonagall looked at him in horror and spoke to break the silence.

"Maybe he got a picture of his attacker?" She suggested and reached forward to open the film chamber of the camera and a jet of steam hissed out and evaporated into the air. They all looked at each other uncertain of the meaning behind it, while Darcie, Whitney and Katie listened closely and tried to keep their laughter and perma-grins stifled and they quickly faded as the teacher's conversation ensued. "What does it mean, Albus?" She questioned the old man. Who stood silent looking blankly ahead at the cot Darcie and her friends occupied just below. "What should I tell the staff?" Dumbeldore's eyes gleamed understandingly and he took a quick breath.

"The truth. Tell them Hogwarts is no longer safe. Tell them it's just as we feared- the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."

Dumbledore and McGonagall left together, but Madame Pomfrey stayed behind to make Colin a little more secured on the bed before she took off herself. Once the coast was clear, the girls got out from underneath the bed and went to Harry's side who stopped feigning sleep and sat up.

"But who opened the Chamber?" Harry asked quietly.

"We have no idea." Darcie answered defensively.

"But we've been looking." Katie offered.

"Was it weird to anyone else, but did anyone happen to catch one tiny thing Dumbledore said? It probably doesn't mean anything really, though-" Whitney said wondering about her thoughts outside of her head.

"What part?" Darcie asked.

"Oh, did I just say that outloud?" All three girls cracked up in fits of snorts and giggles. Harry silenced them urgency was in his tone.

"What did you notice!" He growled.

"Oh, Dumbeldore said 'again'." Whitney observed. Everyone looked incrediously at her.

"Whitney, I'm going to say this once and once only. Do you know how many people all over the world speak and use the word 'again'? If one more thing come out your mouth that sounds stupid I'm going to punch you so hard ... I'll totally kill your face!" Darcie threatened.

"I meant what Dumbeldore said!" Whitney all but yelled. "He said "_Again_." The Chamber of Secrets has been opened,** AGAIN**." The other two girls looked confused, but Harry's eyes shimmered with a new kind of reflection and realization.

"If he said, again..." Whitney said slowly for her dim-witted companions to finish her phrase but after a silent moment, they appeared to be still lost. "That means it had to have happened before."


End file.
